


Light and Stars and Home

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, Voyager, Kathryn Janeway or any other of Paramount's intellectual properties.  A lovely morning with a lovely couple.





	Light and Stars and Home

It was the type of morning, where if she didn’t think about it too hard, Kathryn could almost believe that she was back on Earth. Whether she had accomplished her mission and gotten the crew home safely, or if Voyager had never been pulled into the Delta Quadrant in the first place didn’t matter. All that mattered was lying in her bed with the warm, solid frame of the man she loved curled up behind her. She felt completely at home.

The simulated nighttime of her bedroom dissolved away as the ships lighting cycle climbed towards morning. As Kathryn rolled gently to her other side, she lifted her hand to caress shoulder of the sleeping form next to her. She wanted to savor this feeling, this peacefulness. She had only recently allowed herself to admit her feelings for him and now she wondered why it took her so long. 

Chakotay's eyes fluttered as he grazed his hand under the sheet and over Kathryn’s naked hip. His lips lit into a sleepy smile as he realized that she was looking at him with love in her eyes, and that the last few weeks hadn’t been just a wonderful dream, dashed by the reality of waking. With the ships diurnal cycle heading towards Alpha Shift, maybe they’d just have time...

Echoing his thoughts, Kathryn nimbly rolled Chakotay onto his back, positioning herself over him. Gone was the shy awkwardness of their first coupling. Chakotay’s touches to Kathryn’s body re-instilled in her the confidence that had been lost being so long without a lover. As his thumb marked its target, pert and pearled, his fingers found her yearning and ready. Kathryn’s hips moved of their own volition as she rode his hand towards her release, his hardening length twitching against her backside. She felt herself coming so close to that precious precipice. With her last ounce of fortitude, she angled her hips to accept him into her, his thumb continuing to stroke just above their joining. Kathryn felt the dance of light and stars behind her closed eyes. Her head rolled back as Chakotay continued to drive into her, releasing them both into a perfect moment. 

Kathryn reached between them and pulled his hand to her lips, kissing the talented fingers. This was a moment where it truly didn’t matter where in the galaxy they were. They had found their way to each other. The guilt and mourning and sorrow were fleeting, and Kathryn was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've read A LOT of Voyager fic, but this is the first piece of fiction that I have written since high school, my first fic, and my first (sorta) smut. CC welcome, but be gentle. It's short, but it was a long time coming for me.


End file.
